The present invention relates to aminoanthraquinones containing at least one cationic group chosen from aliphatic chains containing at least one cationic charge delocalized on a 5-membered unsaturated polynitrogen-containing ring, their use as a direct dye in applications for dyeing keratinous materials, such as human keratinous fibers, for example hair, and dyeing compositions containing them.
It is known to dye keratinous fibers, and in particular hair, with dyeing compositions containing direct dyes. Direct dyes are dye molecules having an affinity for keratinous fibers. The dyeing method that uses them is a so-called direct dyeing method which comprises allowing the direct dyes to act on the fibers, and subsequently rinsing the fibers.
The colors resulting therefrom are temporary or semipermanent colors, because the nature of the interactions which link the direct dyes to the keratinous fiber, and their desorption from the surface and/or the core of the fiber are responsible for their weak dyeing power and their poor resistance to washings and perspiration.
Cationic aminoanthraquinones whose charge is localized on the nitrogen atom have already been described among the known direct dyes. Such aminoanthraquinones are described, for example, in French Patent No. 1,422,016 and its addition No. 87,902, No. 1,391,675, No. 1,401,163, No. 1,379,649, No. 1,430,089, No. 1,584,965, No. 2,050,397, and No. 2,548,895, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,169,403, 5,314,505, 5,486,629, and 5,520,707, and European Patent Nos. 818,193 and 852,136.
However, in hair dyeing, direct dyes are being continually sought which exhibit increasingly better characteristics.
It is thus after major research studies carried out on this subject that the inventors have discovered new cationic aminoanthraquinones in which at least one cationic charge is delocalized on a five-membered unsaturated polynitrogen-containing heterocycle and contain at least one cationic group Z, Z being chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains, aliphatic chains containing at least one quaternized saturated ring, and aliphatic chains containing at least one quaternized unsaturated ring.
This new family of dyes can exhibit the very advantageous, characteristic feature of greater solubility in the dyeing media. These new dyes can also generate colors, by direct dyeing, having an intensity and a resistance to various attacks to which the hair may be subjected: light, adverse weather conditions, shampoos, and perspiration, which is substantially improved compared with that of the colors produced with known prior art cationic aminoanthraquinones.
This discovery forms the basis of the present invention.
A subject of the present invention is thus aminoanthraquinones of the formula (I): 
in which formula:
R1, R2, R3 and R4, which may be identical or different, are chosen from a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a group Z defined below; a (C1-C6)alkyl radical; a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical; a cyano radical; a nitro radical; a carboxyl radical; a carbamyl radical; a sulpho radical; an unsubstituted amino radical; a substituted amino radical of formula NHRxe2x80x25, wherein Rxe2x80x25 has the same meaning as R5 defined below, and wherein Rxe2x80x25 may be identical to or different from R5; and an OR6 and an SR6 group, wherein R6 is defined below;
R5 is chosen from a hydrogen atom; a group Z defined below; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a thiocarbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a trifluoro(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a sulpho(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an aminosulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N-Z-aminosulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an amino(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, wherein the alkyl portion is unsubstituted or substituted with at least one hydroxyl radical; an amino(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, wherein the alkyl is substituted with at least one hydroxyl radical and wherein the amine is substituted with one or two radicals, wherein each amine radical is identical or different, and is chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl), polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl), (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)-alkylcarbamyl, (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, thiocarbamyl, and the group Z defined below, or may form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered ring containing carbon or containing at least one heteroatom;
R6 is chosen from a hydrogen atom; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical; a group Z defined below; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a cyano(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a trifluoro(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an aminosulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N-Z-aminosulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an amino(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, wherein the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted with at least one hydroxyl radical; an amino(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, wherein the alkyl is substituted with at least one hydroxyl radical and wherein the amine is substituted with one or two radicals, which radicals are identical or different, and are chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl), polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl), (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, thiocarbamyl, and (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl radicals, and from the group Z defined below, or which may form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered ring containing carbon or containing at least one heteroatom;
Z is chosen from the unsaturated cationic groups of formulae (II) and (III), and the saturated cationic groups of formula (IV): 
in which:
D is a linking arm chosen from linear and branched alkyl chains, which may be interrupted by at least one heteroatom such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen, and which may be substituted with at least one radical chosen from hydroxyl and C1-C6 alkoxy, and which may carry at least one ketone function; in one embodiment of the invention, the alkyl chains contain from 1 to 14 carbon atoms;
the members E, G, J, L and M, which are identical or different, are chosen from carbon, oxygen, sulphur and nitrogen atoms;
n is an integer ranging from 0 to 4;
m is an integer ranging from 0 to 5;
the radicals R, which are identical or different, are chosen from a group Zxe2x80x2, which has the same definition as the group Z, and which definition is identical to or different from the group Z; a halogen atom; a hydroxyl radical; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical; a nitro radical; a cyano radical; a cyano(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a C1-C6 alkoxy radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an amido radical; an aldehydo radical; a carboxyl radical; a C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl radical; a thio radical; a thio(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylthio radical; an amino radical; an amino radical protected with a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, and (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl; a group NHRxe2x80x3 and a group NRxe2x80x3Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, which are identical or different, are chosen from a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, and a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical;
R7 is chosen from a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical, a cyano(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a carbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a benzyl radical, and a group Zxe2x80x2, having the same definition as the group Z, and which definition is identical to or different from the group Z;
R8, R9 and R10, which are identical or different, are chosen from a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a cyano(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; an amido(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; and an amino(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, wherein the amine is protected with a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, and (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl; two of the radicals R8, R9 and R10 may also form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring containing carbon or capable of containing at least one heteroatom such as, for example, a pyrrolidine ring, a piperidine ring, a piperazine ring or a morpholine ring, it being possible for the ring to be unsubstituted or substituted with a substituent chosen from a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a keto(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a thio radical, a thio(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, a (C1-C6)alkylthio radical, an amino radical, or an amino radical protected with a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, and (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl; one of the radicals R8, R9 and R10 may also be chosen from the group Zxe2x80x2, having the same definition as the group Z, and which definition is identical or different from the group Z;
R11 is chosen from a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a monohydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a polyhydroxy(C2-C6 alkyl) radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; an amino(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, an amino(C1-C6 alkyl) radical, wherein the amine is protected with a radical chosen from a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, a carbamyl, and a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl; a carboxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a cyano(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a trifluoro(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a sulphonamido(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; a (C1-C6)alkylketo(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6 alkyl) radical; and an N-(C1-C6)alkylsulphonamido(C1-C6 alkyl) radical;
x and y are the integers 0 or 1, with the following conditions:
in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (II):
when x is 0, the linking arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom;
when x is 1, the linking arm D is attached to one of the members E, G, J or L;
y is 1:
1) when the members E, G, J and L are simultaneously a carbon atom, and R7 is carried by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring; or
2) when at least one of the members E, G, J and L is a nitrogen atom onto which the radical R7 is attached; in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (III):
when x is 0, the linking arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom;
when x is 1, the linking arm D is attached to one of the members E, G, J, L or M;
y is 1 when at least one of the members E, G, J, L and M is a divalent atom, and R7 is carried by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring;
in the cationic groups of formula (IV):
if x is 0, then the linking arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom carrying the radicals R8 to R10; 
if x is 1, then two of the radicals R8 to R10 conjointly form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring as defined above; and the linking arm D is carried by a carbon atom of the said saturated ring;
Xxe2x88x92 is chosen from monovalent and divalent anions; in one embodiment of the invention, Xxe2x88x92 is chosen from: (i) a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine, and iodine, (ii) a hydroxide, (iii) a hydrogen sulphate, and (iv) a (C1-C6)alkylsulphate such as, for example, methyl sulphates and ethyl sulphates;
it being understood that the number of unsaturated cationic groups Z of formula (II), in which at least one of the members E, G, J and L is a nitrogen atom, is at least equal to 1.
The compounds of formula (I) may be optionally salified with strong inorganic acids such as HCl, HBr, and H2SO4, or organic acids such as acetic, lactic, tartaric, citric, and succinic acids.
The alkyl and alkoxy radicals cited above in the formulae (I), (II), (III) and (IV) may be linear or branched.
Examples of rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (II) above, include the pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, oxazole, thiazole, and triazole rings.
The rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (III), above, may be, for example, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, oxazine, and triazine rings.
In one embodiment of the invention, the compounds of formula (I) are chosen from:
1-[2-(9,10-Dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium bromide,
1-Methyl-3-[3-(4-methylamino-9,10-dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino)propyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium hydrogen sulphate,
1-[2-(4-Hydroxy-9,10-dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium bromide,
1-[3-(9,10-Dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino)propyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium methosulphate,
1-[3-(4-Hydroxy-9,10-dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino)propyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium methosulphate,
1-{3-[4-(2-Hydroxyethylamino)-9,10-dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino]propyl}-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium methosulphate,
1-{3-[4-(2,3-Dihydroxypropylamino)-9,10-dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino]propyl}-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium methosulphate,
1,4-bis[3-(9,10-Dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1,4-diylamino)propyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium dimethosulphate,
1-[2-(9,10-Dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-2-ylamino)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium bromide,
1-[2-(9,10-Dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-2-ylamino)ethyl]-2-methyl-3H-pyrazol-1-ium bromide,
1-[2-(9,10-Dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino)ethyl]-2-methyl-3H-pyrazol-1-ium bromide,
1,5-bis[3-(9,10-Dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1,5-diylamino)propyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium dimethosulphate,
1,8-bis[3-(9,10-Dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1,8-diylamino)propyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium dimethosulphate,
1-[2-(5,8-Diamino-9,10-dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium bromide, and
1-[3-(5,8-Diamino-9,10-dioxo-9,10-dihydroanthracen-1-ylamino)propyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium methosulphate.
The compounds of formula (I) in accordance with the invention may be easily obtained, according to methods well known in the state of the art for the production of quaternized amines, for example:
in a single step, by condensation of an anthraquinone containing a haloalkyl radical with a compound carrying a tertiary amine radical, or by condensation of an anthraquinone containing a tertiary amine radical with a compound carrying a haloalkyl radical; or
in two steps, by condensation of an anthraquinone containing a haloalkyl radical with a compound carrying a secondary amine, or by condensation of a halogenated or hydroxylated anthraquinone with an amino(disubstituted)alkylamine, followed by quaternization with an alkylating agent.
The quaternization step is generally, for the sake of convenience, the last step in the synthesis, but may occur earlier in the sequence of reactions leading to the preparation of the compounds of formula (I).
A subject of the invention is also dyeing compositions for keratinous materials, comprising, in a medium appropriate for dyeing, an effective quantity for dyeing keratinous materials of at least one cationic aminoanthraquinone of formula (I) defined above.
Another subject of the invention is direct dyeing compositions for human keratinous fibers, and in particular hair, comprising, in a medium appropriate for dyeing, an effective quantity for dyeing keratinous materials of at least one cationic aminoanthraquinone as defined above by formula (I).
Another subject of the invention is the use of the cationic aminoanthraquinones of formula (I), as direct dyes, in, or for the preparation of, dyeing compositions for keratinous materials, in particular for human keratinous fibers such as hair.
However other characteristics, aspects and advantages of the invention will emerge even more clearly on reading the description which follows, as well as the various concrete, but not at all limiting, examples intended to illustrate it.
In one embodiment of the dyeing composition in accordance with the invention, the amount of the at least one cationic aminoanthraquinone of formula (I) in the dyeing composition ranges from about 0.005 to about 12%, relative to the total weight of the dyeing composition. In another embodiment, the amount of the at least one cationic aminoanthraquinone ranges from about 0.05 to about 6% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
In order to obtain a variety of colors, the dyeing composition according to the invention may also contain, in addition to the cationic aminoanthraquinones of formula (I), at least one additional direct dye that is conventionally used in the art. Examples of the at least one additional direct dye include:
nitrobenzene dyes, such as nitrophenylenediamines, nitrodiphenylamines, nitroanilines, nitrophenol ethers, nitrophenols, and nitropyridines;
anthraquinone dyes other than those of formula (I);
mono- and diazo, triarylmethane, azine, acridine and xanthene dyes; and
metal-containing dyes.
The total amount of all these other direct addition dyes in the dye composition according to the present invention may range from about 0.05 to about 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the dyeing composition.
The cationic aminoanthraquinones of formula (I) may also be incorporated into dyeing compositions for oxidation dyeing which contains oxidation bases and optionally couplers, to increase the shimmer of the shades obtained with the oxidation dyes.
The medium (or carrier) appropriate for dyeing is generally water or a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent for solubilizing the compounds which would not be sufficiently soluble in water. Examples of organic solvents include lower C1-C4 alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol; glycerol; glycols and glycol ethers, such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether; aromatic alcohols, such as benzyl alcohol or phenoxyethanol; and similar products and mixtures thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention, the solvents may be present in an amount ranging from approximately 1 to approximately 40% by weight relative to the total weight of the dyeing composition. In another embodiment of the invention, the amount of solvents ranges from approximately 5 to approximately 30% by weight, relative to the weight of the composition.
It is also possible to add to the composition according to the invention fatty amides such as mono- and diethanolamides of acids derived from copra, lauric acid and oleic acid, in amounts ranging from about 0.05 to about 10% by weight, relative to the weight of the composition.
It is also possible to add to the composition according to the invention well-known state of the art surfactants of the anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic type or mixtures thereof. In one embodiment of the invention, these surfactants can be present in the composition in an amount ranging from about 0.1 to about 50% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition. In another embodiment of the invention, the amount of these surfactants ranges from about 1 to about 20% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
It is also possible to use thickening agents in an amount ranging from about 0.2 to about 5% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The dyeing composition according to the invention may contain, in addition, various customary adjuvants, such as antioxidants, perfumes, sequestering agents, dispersing agents, hair conditioners, preservatives, and opacifying agents, as well as any other adjuvant normally used in dyeing keratinous materials.
Of course persons skilled in the art will be careful to choose the optional additional compounds mentioned above such that the advantageous properties intrinsically attached to the dyeing composition according to the invention are not, or not substantially adversely modified by the addition(s) envisaged.
The dyeing composition according to the invention may be formulated at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH, it being possible for the pH to vary, for example, from approximately 3 to approximately 12. In one embodiment of the invention, the pH varies from approximately 5 to approximately 11. The pH can be adjusted by means of previously well-known alkalinizing agents or acidifying agents or buffers.
Suitable alkalinizing agents include ammonium hydroxide, alkali metal carbonates, alkanolamines such as mono-, di- and triethanolamines as well as their derivatives, sodium and potassium hydroxides and the compounds of formula: 
in which W is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a group chosen from a hydroxyl group and a C1-C4 alkyl radical; R12, R13, R14 and R15, simultaneously or independently of each other, are chosen from a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, and a hydroxy(C1-C6 alkyl) radical.
The acidifying agents are conventionally inorganic or organic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric, tartaric, citric and phosphoric acids. An example of a buffer is potassium dihydrogen phosphate/sodium hydroxide.
The composition applied to the hair may be provided in various forms, such as in liquid, cream or gel form, or in any other form appropriate for dyeing keratinous fibers. In particular, it can be packaged under pressure in an aerosol can in the presence of a propellant and can form a foam.
Another subject of the present invention relates to a method of dyeing keratinous fibers, in particular human keratinous fibers such as hair, by direct dyeing, comprising allowing a dyeing composition containing at least one cationic aminoanthraquinone of formula (I) to act on dry or wet keratinous fibers. It is possible to use the composition according to the invention as a leave-in composition, that is to say that after applying the composition to the fibers, they are dried without intermediate rinsing.
In one embodiment, the process comprises allowing the composition to act on the fibers for an exposure time ranging from 3 to 60 minutes approximately, rinsing the fibers, optionally washing the fibers, and rinsing the fibers again and drying the fibers. In another embodiment of the invention, the process is similar to that just described, except that the exposure time ranges 5 to 45 minutes approximately.
Concrete and nonlimiting examples illustrating the invention will now be given.